


Friends (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behaviour, Reader-Insert, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, crazy jungkook, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Jungkook wants to be more than just friends
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	Friends (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr

Quietly, you slid out of the bed, tiptoeing around the room to gather your things. You put on your clothes haphazardly in the dark, stubbing your toe quite loudly on the foot of the bed as you did so. Immediately you froze, biting your lip to keep yourself from crying out. Waking up Jungkook was the last thing you wanted to do.

It had been stupid, really, the decision to sleep with him. He was one of your closest friends and you’d known that he’d always carried a bit of a torch for you. It wasn’t as though you had purposely tried to lead him on. He’d just happened to be at the right place at the right time. When you got that text from your sort-of boyfriend that he wanted to end things, Jungkook was right beside you. He’d been your shoulder to cry on. And a few drinks later, crying had led to making out and making out had led to you begging him to take you back to his place to help you forget. Jungkook, for his part, didn’t need much convincing.

That’s how you had ended up here, trying to sneak out of his place undetected in the middle of the night, filled with shame and regret. You felt like a dirty little thief.

“Don’t leave,” you heard, right as you were approaching the door to exit the bedroom. You turned around and Jungkook was right behind you. How had he snuck up on you so silently?

“Oh, um, no, it’s – I just thought I should probably sleep in my own bed,” you said, awkwardly.

He shrugged, “My bed is your bed.”

God, he really was _such_ a nice guy. It made it all the harder for you to say what you were going to. “Kook, tonight was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened. I was just feeling down, and you were there for me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that.” It was a bit strange saying all this in the dark, considering you could barely make out his facial features to gauge his reaction. You knew he’d probably be hurt. “But I need to go now.”

Jungkook reached past you and pushed the door shut behind you. “No.”

“No?”

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” Jungkook said, with an edge to his voice.

“I know you’re worried about me but I’m going to take a cab straight home. I’ll be fine.” You grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, “You really are so kind to me. I’m so lucky to have you as a _friend_ ,” you said, emphasizing the last word so he’d understand what tonight meant. Which was nothing.

He shook his head, “Fuck…I don’t want to do this. _Please_ don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?”

He sighed, **“I don’t want to chain you up, but I will if I have to.”**

“What?” You laughed, “Kook, I know you’re trying to be funny, but that’s a pretty fucked up thing to say to a woman trying to leave your home.”

“I’m not joking. I’ve tried _so hard_ for _so long_ to get your fucking attention and now you’re pulling this shit?”

Jungkook had never spoken to you like this before. Your sweet and docile friend with the face and the mannerisms that reminded you so much of a bunny seemed like a stranger to you right now.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’m leaving,” you said, sharply, and turned around, reaching out to open the door Jungkook had just closed.

Before you could even touch the doorknob, however, you felt an arm wrap around your waist, pulling you deeper into the darkness of Jungkook’s bedroom. You struggled to get out of his grasp, kicking your feet out and wriggling around, but he kept his grip tight around your waist.

“Kook, stop, don’t do this. I’m – I’m sorry, okay? Please,” you cried as he kept dragging you back.

Jungkook threw you onto his mattress on your stomach and held you down with one arm. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and you heard him rooting around in the drawer beside his bed. You felt him use something to bind your wrists together behind your back. He then slid a sleep mask over your eyes. A pink one that you probably would’ve made fun of him for having just fifteen minutes ago.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t try anything,” he said, and you heard him exit the room.

As soon as you heard him leave, you did your best to flip yourself over so you could sit up. In your struggle, you rolled off the bed and onto the hardwood floor with a thud. Clumsily, you tried getting up, but your clothing kept making you slip. Over and over you tried to sit up, slipping on the ground every time.

“I thought I told you not to move,” Jungkook said, sounding exasperated. _How did he keep sneaking up on you like that? And how long had he been watching you?_

He sighed, “Do you know how dumb you look right now? Everything would be so much easier for you if you’d just listen to me. You could spare yourself some embarrassment, at least.”

You heard him approach you and you heard something else as he did. The clinking of metal, what sounded like chains. Fuck, he really was going to chain you up. He picked you up off of the ground and placed you back on the bed. You felt him wrapping the cool, thin metal around your body and attaching it to the headboard of the bed, locking you into place with a click.

When he was finally done, he removed the sleep mask off of your face and looked into your eyes, seeing the fear in them for the first time up close. He placed a kiss on your cheek. It was meant to be comforting, but you felt bile rise in your throat. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to cry. This is just temporary.”

You started crying harder, “Please, Kookie, don’t kill me. I – I’m sorry if I was _bad_ , but please…”

Genuine bewilderment crossed his handsome features as he responded, “Why would I kill you? I’m in love with you. I have been for years. You think I’d go through all this just to kill you?”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“You were bad, but I’m going to make you good for me, okay, darling?”

The fear that was etched onto your face caused him anguish, but also excitement. He kind of liked that you were scared of him right now. It made him feel powerful. For too long the balance of power in your relationship had been with you. “I just want to keep you with me, always,” he said, softly.

“You’re sick,” you spat at him.

Your words make Jungkook furious, “ _I’m_ sick? Are you fucking kidding me? Me? All I’ve done is be there for you. But you’ve only ever treated me like a toy. Something to play with when you’re bored and then discard when something shinier comes along. You’re the sick one. What kind of person treats their someone like that?”

You didn’t know how to respond him. Had you treated Jungkook like that? He was your friend. That’s all he ever was. Despite his undeniable good looks, you’d never really thought of him in any other way, “I…I didn’t mean to,” you replied, feeling the tiniest twinge of guilt.

Jungkook scoffed, “It doesn’t matter now. I have you. Finally.”

“Really, Koo, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like… _that_ , but you don’t need to do this. Please just unchain me and we’ll forget all about this, yeah? I won’t even tell anyone, I promise,” you lied.

“No. **You’re so beautiful, chained up like that on my bed. I think I might just fuck you like this** ,” Jungkook said, while running his hand up and down your inner thigh, his hand coming dangerously close to your heat. There was an uncharacteristic longing in his voice that he couldn’t hold back even though he wanted to. “Fuck…fuck, you look so good right now. This is where you belong. Trapped and beneath me.”

Your eyes grew wide. He saw this and couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. You were completely at his mercy. He could do anything he wanted to you and you couldn’t do a thing. It gave him a heady feeling.

He leaned in closer, almost touching your ear with his lips and spoke softly, “You know, I could do anything I wanted to you right now, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me? How does that sound? Does that do it for you? Is that what gets you going?”

You shook your head, the tiniest squeak escaping your throat. _He wouldn’t._

“… _buuut_ I won’t,” he said with a laugh and a quick smack to your thigh, “You don’t deserve me yet.”

You felt relief, absolutely, but also confusion at his words. “Yet?”

Jungkook smiled and you could almost see the boy you thought you knew. The one who you’d never dream would hurt you. “I’ll be training you. Like a pet. You’re going to learn who your master is.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?


End file.
